kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The World God Only Knows Wiki:Featured Articles
Vote for your favorite article here on The World God Only Knows Wiki. ---- Past Poll Results General Poll * Best Male Character pt. 1 - Keima Katsuragi (October '10) * Best Female Character pt. 1 - Elsea de Lute Irma (November '10) * Favorite Demon pt. 1 - Haqua du Lot Herminium (December '10) * Favorite Buddy's pt. 1 - Keima and Haqua (January '11) * Favorite Conquered Girl pt. 1 - Ayumi Takahara (February '11) * Favorite Daily Character pt. 1 - Luna (March '11) * Best Male Character pt. 2 - Docrow Skull(At this time, Docrow was thought of as a male, mistakenly) (April '11) * Favorite Locations pt. 1 - School Park (May '11) * Favorite Goddess pt. 1 - Apollo (June '11)''' * Best Female Character pt. 2 - Chihiro Kosaka (July '11) * Favorite Novel Character pt. 1 - Asami Yoshino (August '11) * Favorite Demon pt. 2 - Fiore Loderia Lavigneri (September '11) * Favorite Teacher - Yuri Nikaidō (October '11) * Favorite 2D Character - Yū Hatori (November '11) * Favorite Daily Character (Maijima School edition) pt. 1 - Hiyori Sakurai (December '11) * Favorite Conquered Girl pt. 2 - Kusunoki Kasuga (January '12) * Favorite Buddy's pt. 2 - Keima and Elsie (February '12) * Favorite Location pt. 2 - Café Grandpa (March '12) * Special Guest - Miyako Terada (April '12 - special edition) * Favorite Goddess pt. 2 - Mercury (May '12) * Feature Character - Kanon Nakagawa (June '12) * Favorite Demon pt. 3 - Lune (July '12) * Favorite Daily Character pt. 3 - Mari Katsuragi (August '12) * The Series - The World God Only Knows (September '12) * Favorite Novel Character pt. 2 - Tooru Amami (October '12) * Best Male Character pt. 3 - Ryō Asama (November '12) * Favorite Conquered Girl pt. 3- Shiori Shiomiya (December '12) * Special Guest 2 - Urara's Grandfather (January-February '13 - special edition) * Favorite Daily Character (Maijima School edition)pt. 2 - Mobuko (March '13 - scheduled) Feature Image *Keima Captured Chibis (July '11) *The 3 of the Jupiter sisters (August '11) *Ayumi-Chihiro-Maid (September '11) *Tenri singing (October '11) *Kaminomi calender (November '11) *Christmas (December '11) *Happy New Year with Elsie (January '12) *Shiori mirror books (February '12) *Luna (human) (March '12) *(from Albatross) Yuuki and Rika (April '12 - special edition) *Wakaki and his Assistants (May '12 - Wakaki-special edition) *Ayumi in a Wedding Dress (June '12) *Lune and Taiyaki- Presumed Colored Design (July '12) *Mari ten years before - KNZSS Albert (August '12) *Goddess Artwork - Hostesses (September '12) *Young Keima (October '12) *Tenri Diana OVA appearance (November '12) *Keima Santa (December '12) *Keima drawn by Wakaki for New Years (January-February '13) Feature song * Premiere - Heaven's Sky (July/Default '11) * Favorite OP/ED Theme pt. 1 - Ai no Yokan (August '11) * Favorite Character Song: Season 1 - Oh! MY GOD!! (September '11) * Favorite Kanon-Birth Album song - Darling Baby (October '11) * Favorite Koi no Shirushi Ver. - Koi no Shirushi - Elsie Ver. (November '11) * Favorite song from Lasei Ablum - Light to Unite (Decmeber '11) * Favorite Character Song: Season 2 - The Melancholy of the Samurai Girl (January '12) * Favorite Special Theme song - A Brand New World God Only Knows (February '12) * TWGOK Character Cover Album song pt. 1 - Dancing Star by Elsie (March '12) * Special Guest Song - Opening Theme Fan cover (April '12 - special edition) * TWGOK Character Cover Album song pt. 2 - 輪舞-revolution by Kusunki Kasuga (May '12) * TWGOK Character Song of the Month - More! MORE! Heartbeat by Keima Katsuragi (June '12) * Greetings from Special Agents Elysia de Lute Ima and Haqua d'rot Herminium - Atafuta Night & Day! by Elsie (July '12) *Nakagawa Kanon 1st Concert 2012 Ribbon Revolution - Live CD 1 Kanon pt. 1 - Love Kanon (August '12) *Favorite OP/ED Theme pt. 2 - God only knows (September '12) *Favorite song from Lasei Ablum pt. 2 - Abyss of Prophecia (October '12) *Nakagawa Kanon 1st Concert 2012 Ribbon Revolution - Live CD 1 Kanon pt. 2 - Koi no Shirushi (November '12) *Tenri OVA ED 1 - Hikari no Kiseki (OVA edit) (December '12) *Favorite BGM theme - Season 1 Pt. 1 - Kami-nii-sama~ (January-February '13) User Spotlight * ProGamerP9 (July '11) * GreenMoriyama (August '11) * Ernest8192 (September '11) * JapaneseOPfan (October '11 - November '11) * Sakugu (Decmeber '11 - January '12) * KidProdigy (February '12) * No User Spotlight due to certain delays. We apologize. (March - April '12) * Ma Boss Shiyu (May - June '12) * GreenMoriyama (July '12) * Bharatram1 (August - September '12) * Ernest8192 (October '12) * Fairycaptors (November - December '12) * No User Spotlight due to certain delays. We apologize. (January-February '13) To vote for User Spotlight please go to the User Spotlight Blog Page and post a comment on why the user should be on the User Spotlight. Note: User spolight has become bi-monthly from the start of January 2012. Enjoy! We will be re-running certain spotlights, from February until around the end of summer, to give each spotlight candidate their 2-month even share. DONE Polls ---- Votes for the next Featured Article: Already decided (see above) ---- For reference, check here. This poll will end on February 28. ---- Vote for the next Featured Song: Favorite Ai no Yokan Ver. Elsie de Lute Ima Haqua du Lot Herminium Kusuonki Kasuga Chihiro Kosaka Jun Nagase For song reference, check here. This poll will end on February 28. Kaminomi-Arena A new event on this wiki is the Kaminomi-Arena, starting on New Year's day of 2012. Unlike the poll above where we amass all the candidates and have them voted in one go, here you can vote for multiple characters as they compete for the crown. Each round lasts two-weeks, while each round may be given a theme; if not, it's your free-will on which candidates to choose to go to the next round. So enjoy and also call your friends. The peaceful Human Realm lies between the holy Heaven Realm, ruled by gods and goddesses, and the dark Hell Realm, filled with demons of old and new. But these realms of the super-natural now clash in the Summer-time Arena, where candidates fight for the crown of strength, vitality and popularity. Even their kin will not show sympathy to each other as they strive for the crown. The Kaminomi-Arena is back, with a new wing of candidates to pick from. This time, we venture into the heavens and hell for who we vote, instead of those who devoted their love to the "God of Conquest". It might be harder to pick your favorite this time, as devils and goddesses will sweep the field with their mystifying magic. Get ready to vote your pick! But this Arena is not the same Arena from last time. It is the Summer-time Arena!! Starting June 1st, with the scorching sun and the cool water, Maijima is in for a summer beach time in this Arena. There will be a trial Arena to let voters take a view of the candidates and vote for their favorite, for the winner of this vote will receive a certain prize in the actual first round(no disqualification in the trial). May the heat show how HOT the girls can truly be! Votes are in, and we continue this hot Summer-time Arena! Due to delays, we had to let the show roll for another week, but now, that week is over and it's time to tally the votes. There were many votes for our series favorites, such as Elsie and Diana, making it feel like that they have the highest potential of winning the Summer Trophy. But there will be a surprise in two weeks when the voting resumes. This week and next will be off to let yourselves enjoy and not worry about the vote. Have fun ♥ Sorry, fans, for all the delays, as there was a rushed schedule for our Kaminomi-Arena host, me. Now, excuses aside, I would like to rhetorically ask how your summer has been so far? Has it been warm and humid under the hot sun, or is it more cool, for you are from the southern hemisphere? Well, the next voting has arrived, and the surprise for this round is: Popular Elimination. For those who don't understand, the idea of Popular Elimination is when the most popularly-voted candidate or candidates is/are eliminated from the voting. Reasons behind this include favoritism to one candidate due to their important role in the story, adoration due to the candidate already being a center of attention such as being an idol, and few other reasons. This round, sadly for the fans who voted for her, our always popular lil' sister Elsie will be out of the race. Always at the top of the Arena, and also in the regular polls above, it is truly reasonable to say that she is "The Queen of Popularity". But, this summer, we'll let her take a break, and allow her to watch who is the second most popular. Now, voters! Get ready to vote, as this Summertime-Arena will be hot, hot, hot with suspected competition between the goddesses and devils and even amongst their own kins! Good luck! The voting extended an extra week, wishing for more voters to come. We were able to get much appreciated support from our fans and get results that should please the community. Some results were unexpected, others much foreseen. First, from the oldest of the devils and goddesses were Akari and Vulcan, and from among them, our peace-loving Akari won the votes. Next, rivals of Hell, Lune and Haqua, clashed and our ever popular Tsundere devil Haqua emerged victorious. From being the assassin and the one assassinated, Apollo, the Goddes who adores music, won by a landslide against Fiore. Between the fierce goddess and the timid one, shyness has given the book-loving Goddess Minerva the lead. Last to appear from each side, Mercury and Gira have finally made their debut, with the sleepy Goddess Mercury moving to the next round. At last, an odd pair was created between Goddess Diana and Head Runaway Spirit Officer Nora. In the end, big busts didn't let the devil win, allowing the determined Goddess Diana to lead on. Next week will be taken off from voting, so the Arena team can decide which candidates to pit against each other to make the Arena enjoying and worth-while for you fans. Please enjoy this time of rest as the summer season continues to remain hot and humid. Don't forget about the Losing Arena system, introduced last season. It will be re-explained this season, so look forward to the return of any fallen candidates you had voted for. Ciao for now, mes amis! To all those who love the Arena, we now apologize, but the heat of battle has died as the surround circumstances have made it difficult to host the event. Voting for the latest contestants are still open, but the next session will return when peace returns. We thank you all for your patience. August 31st - Regular Arena ---- Arena 1: ---- Arena 2: ---- Arena 3: ---- Arena 4: ---- Arena 5: ---- Arena 6: Arena Records ''Arena 1 Week 1 (January 1-14) results '' -'Ayumi Takahara 883 W' vs Mio Aoyama 44 L -'Kanon Nakagawa 670 W' vs Shiori Shiomiya 246 L -Kusunoki Kasuga 388 L vs Chihiro Kosaka 545 W ''' -'''Jun Nagase 640 W vs Tsukiyo Kujyō 270 L -'Minami Ikoma 799 W' vs Rieko Hinaga 61 L -'Sumire Uemoto 605 W' vs Nanaka Haibara 263 L -Yui Goidō 390 L vs''' Hinoki Kasuga 559 W ' -Elucia de Lute Ima 265 L vs '''Haqua du Lot Herminium 515 W' vs Tenri Ayukawa 149 L ''Arena 1 Week 2 (January 15-28) results -'''Ayumi Takahara 670 W' vs Haqua du Lot Herminium 299 L -Kanon Nakagawa 258 L vs Chihiro Kosaka 687 W -Minami Ikoma 261 L vs Sumire Uemoto 621 W -Jun Nagase 415 L vs Hinoki Kasuga 469 W -'Kusunoki Kasuga 696 W' vs Rieko Hinaga (Young) 25 L vs Yui Goidō 168 L -'Shiori Shiomiya 635 W' vs Tenri Ayukawa 304 L -Mio Aoyama 259 L vs Tsukiyo Kujō 613 W -'Elucia de Lute Ima 574 W' vs Nanaka Haibara 333 L ''Arena 1 Week 3 (January 29 - February 11) results -'''Ayumi Takahara 612 W' vs Hinoki Kasuga 350 L -'Chihiro Kosaka 701 W' vs Sumire Uemoto 195 -Kusunoki Kasuga 344 L vs Elucia de Lute Ima 618 W -'Shiori Shiomiya 640 W' vs Tsukiyo Kujō 259 L ''Arena 1 Week 4 (February 12-25) Vote stalled for correction. No scores to be displayed. Arena 1 Week 5 (February 26 - March 3) -''Ayumi Takahara 655 T vs Chihiro Kosaka 655 T -'Elucia de Lute Ima 571 W' vs Shiori Shiomiya 514 L ''Arena 1 Week 6 (March 4-17) -''Ayumi Takahara 165 2 vs Chihiro Kosaka 35 3 vs Elucia de Lute Ima 173 1 Summer-time Arena records ''Arena 2 Preliminary Week (June 1-21) Arena 2 Break Week (June 22 - July 5) Arena 2 Week 1 (July 6th - 26th) ' -Vulcan 20 L vs '''Akari Kurakawa 27 W' -'Haqua de lot Herminium 41 W '''vs Lune 9 L -Fiore Loderia Lavigneri 5 L vs '''Apollo 45 W' -Mars 15 L vs Minerva 34 W -'Mercury 45 W' vs Gira 3 L -'Diana 46 W' vs Nora Floriann Leoria 3 L ''Arena 2 Break Week 2 (July 27th - August 2nd)''